


Iron-Clad

by brennivin



Series: Angel City Encounters [4]
Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Age Difference, Car Sex, Closeted, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, I mean come on it's the 40s guys, M/M, Oral Sex, Stefan having an awkward but cute sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: After playing The Naked City and finding out Stefan and Rusty become partners I was required by law to write something about them.





	Iron-Clad

 

Until Cole Phelps had barrelled into the LAPD like an unstoppable force meeting a very, _very_ movable object, Stefan Bekowsky had been a well-loved nobody. They all smiled and laughed with him, called him their “favourite pole” and bore no ill will towards him – he knew they cared. He also knew they didn’t have much faith in him. Nobody thought he’d ever make it past burglary, _if_ he even made it that far.

But Phelps had this strange effect on him.

Of course, he had a direct effect in that he made a bigger effort in doing his job. He liked legwork and being at his side made sure Stefan did it too. That had a direct impact on his performance, which had previously been average at best. He’d never been too much of a quick and efficient case man until Cole literally dragged him forward and pushed him to be better.

There seemed to be something lasting too, though. Even after Cole got promoted within the first month on the job, Stefan found himself a little more motivated and less sluggish in his investigations. After all, seeing someone else do it and not rising to the occasion would make him lazy. Stefan might have been a little slow and unmotivated but he certainly wasn’t lazy and didn’t want to become such a person. Laziness made a detective peak early, and Stefan was still young.

After a year of working the same old shitty traffic cases he made it to burglary. Then fairly quickly he made homicide. It was as if he’d suddenly realised what he was capable of. Meeting Phelps again on crime scenes he was able to showcase his own pride. The LAPD’s Golden Boy praised him for making it to homicide - Cole Phelps was impressed.

His new partner was Rusty Galloway. He’d crossed paths with Galloway a few times before at work socials, and made small talk in the office with him once or twice. The guy was funny in a ‘wise but bitter’ kind of way. Talking to him was like seeing the kind of guy you might become in 24 years time if you fed yourself on a steady diet of booze and self-loathing. He had been married a few times and was used to getting dumped. He joked about it a lot but you could tell it got to him just a little bit. Rusty had some resentment towards marriage, and romance in general.

Working with Rusty made Stefan realise just how good of a detective he could be all over again but for different reasons. Whilst Phelps pushed him to do better, Rusty made him feel better about himself by being worse. He wasn’t incompetent necessarily - it was more like he approached every case as an obstacle to pass as quickly as possible in his race to the next bar. He made assumptions and tended to lean towards believing them. Stefan found himself having to actually take charge sometimes, which he wasn’t used to doing.

Today was like any other day working alongside Rusty. At the crime scene he had been adamant that it was the guy’s wife who killed him, until Stefan had found evidence to contradict his theory. Rusty had given the wife a harsh questioning anyway, and the poor woman was like an animal in the headlights. “Rusty’s Razor” certainly put him in some awkward situations; he interjected a few times to let her know they were just doing their job and didn’t intend any offence.

The drive towards their next lead gave the opportunity for conversation, so Stefan decided to address the elephant in the room.

“Don’t you remember when you pulled the same ‘blame the spouse’ crap with Cole and you turned out to be wrong?” Stefan grinned as he prodded the older man’s shoulder.

Rusty grunted. “Yeah, yeah. That was one of those rare cases when it’s not the spouse but that doesn’t change the nature of probability Bekowsky.” His eyes were fixed on the road. “8 to 9 times outta 10 it’s the one banging the vic who did it. Trust me. I’ve been right before, haven’t I?”

There was a sigh from Stefan. “Sure, you’re right sometimes. That doesn’t mean you’re _always_ right. Keep your mind open Rusty.”

“God, you’re not always this much of a nag. If I wanted this I’d get married again.” Rusty was grinning this time. “That’d be a laugh; our favourite pole in all white. I wonder what kinda dress would suit you?”

“ _Behave_ , Rusty.” He muttered, rolling his eyes.

“What? I’m just playing. Unless you actually wanna be my wife or something. I know you’re a little lonely but don’t be weird, Bekowsky.”

Stefan swatted him and he laughed.

-

They had been sat in the car, stationary in the parking lot for a while.

Having to chase down a loan shark had worn Stefan out, and having to slap answers out of him had put Rusty in a bad mood.

“You look pissed off, Rusty.”

He clenched and unclenched his fist. “Well obviously I am. That smug bastard _knows_ this Warwick guy did it and he just danced around our questions. The idiot is slowing down our investigation.”

“Yeah. It’s gonna take a little legwork to track the guy down since we weren’t able to get a first name,” Stefan admitted. “But if he’s telling the truth and the guy regrets it then we might be able to get a confession.”

“Always the optimistic one, aren’t you?”

“In comparison to you, maybe.”

They both had a chuckle over that.

“Yeah, yeah. Very funny wise guy.”

“Take your time to calm down, Rusty. It’s been a rough day for us.” This time he gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder rather than slapping at him.

Galloway made a thoughtful sound in his throat. “Yeah, maybe I could take my time with a drink.”

“It’s always a drink with you.”

“Well, what else am I meant to do to unwind? I can’t exactly go home and bang my wife, can I? In that regard Phelps is one lucky bastard.”

Stefan crossed his arms. “Yeah, you’re right. It sucks being single sometimes right? Although most of the time it’s pretty good being able to do what you like.”

Rusty scoffed. “I don’t need a woman to make me happy, anyway. I was only half serious. It ain’t worth the hassle settling down with some broad only to realise she’s a bitch.”

“Decent point. Maybe that’s why you always think it’s the spouse – personal experience.”

He expected another laugh but Rusty just kind of hummed in solemn agreement.

There was silence suddenly and Stefan searched for a way to break it. It was getting dark outside and there hadn’t been anyone in the parking lot with them for a while. In the end, Rusty was the one to speak.

“Ever think there’s not much point chasing skirt anymore?”

“Yeah, sometimes.” Stefan sighed, leaning against the window on his side. “I haven’t really dated properly in a while; I’ve kinda made a habit of fooling around.”

“It’s better to be that way.” He settled into his seat a little, visibly more relaxed. “Who has the time to over think things, right?”

“Hear, hear.” Stefan smiled.

There was a hand on his thigh and he almost didn’t notice until he felt the firm squeeze.

“Hey- you know, I can forget that happened if it was an accident.”

“An accident? Geez, you could let me down lightly Bekowsky.”

Stefan froze. He noted that Rusty hadn’t pulled his hand away yet. Maybe he was giving him another chance to respond. This was a pretty daring move. Maybe he was reaching a point where he wasn’t so scared to risk his career.

“H-hey. Rusty. This is pretty dangerous, you know. I might get the impression you’re baiting me into something here.”

Rusty wasn’t fazed by Stefan’s vague almost-threats. “Don’t get defensive, Stefan. Do you want it or what?”

“Uh, want what?”

He knew he was in way over his head already – maybe it would have been better to just push his hand away and move on. Now he’d only spurred him on further. Before he could say anything else, Rusty was opening the front of his pants and getting out his half-hard cock.

“Rusty, hey. Come on, quit messing with me.”

“Messing with you?” The hand on his thigh started to wander a little, reaching past his hip and rubbing at his side. “What, you don’t think I’ve thought about it? You’re an attractive guy, Stefan.”

He must have been beet red right now. “Geez, Rusty. You’re really making this weird.”

His voice was a little lower, and more suggestive. “You’re not saying no to me yet. Maybe you should be more honest.”

It was hard to say anything when he was touching his way up his torso, fingers teasing at his collar and making him feel a little hotter all over. It wasn’t like he had a track record of high standards – Stefan was fully aware that he was kind of easy. This was something different, though. Galloway was his partner. Galloway was much older. Galloway was a guy.

There was a twitch below the belt as he watched Rusty stroke himself to full mast. It was surreal, but it felt kind of natural at the same time. They didn’t have to put on any pretences or anything like that. This was just something they both needed.

Eventually he worked up the nerve to move. He reached out and took Rusty in his own hand, dragging a surprised little sound from the older detective.

“There we go. Who says you’re a pushover?”

He helped Stefan out of his jacket so that he could move a little more freely. Stefan concentrated on the cock in his hand, working the shaft and thumbing at the head in a way he knew would feel good.

“Ah- you’re good at that, kid.”

“Wonder if you can keep up with me, _old man_.” He teased, a little surprised by how Rusty’s cock jumped in his hand at those words. Now that was interesting.

“Brat.” He let out under his breath, watching Stefan’s hand on him.

Bekowsky was starting to feel a little trapped by his pants, so he worked them open and palmed at himself. Rusty tried to grab at him but he pushed his arm away, taking off his hat to rest it on the dash.

“Hands to yourself. Let me take care of you.”

With that he leaned over and took the head into his mouth suddenly. Rusty’s weirdly submissive reactions to his teasing had given him a bit of an ego boost, so he felt a bit daring.

Galloway groaned as his partner started to take him in, sucking and licking at him. He gave it his best, although he wasn’t used to this kind of thing. It seemed to be working – a hand came to his head to pet his hair, since he had forbidden Rusty from touching his dick. He reached under himself to tug on his own cock as he brought the other closer and closer to climax.

Fingers gripped at his scalp and then Rusty made a fist in his hair.

“Stefan. Getting close now.”

He jerked himself off faster and moaned around the intrusion as he took it deeper into his mouth. The head brushed against the back of his throat and he gagged a little bit, his eyes watering. It felt strange but he didn’t dislike it. He tried it a few more times until Rusty was spilling into his mouth. It was hot and bitter, so he did his best to swallow it all. Still, the taste lingered in his mouth after he pulled off.

He still hadn’t finished yet, so Rusty beckoned him closer and he shifted over so they were pressed together. The older man let him lean over him a little, hands ghosting over his sides until he gave a nod of permission.

Pawing at his sides and at his ass, Rusty watched him finish himself off. His eyes raked over his face, flustered and sweaty with eyes half-lidded, down his lean torso to eventually rest on his lap. Being watched so attentively excited Stefan more than he wanted to admit. He moaned under his breath and Rusty took handfuls of his rear and he fell to pieces. There was a weird kind of comfort in Rusty’s arms right now as he shuddered and spilled over into his own palm.

-

“You want me to let you in on a secret?”

Stefan was wiping up his hand on a hanky and he smiled coyly. “Well, there’s already a pretty iron-clad secret between us right?”

Rusty looked a bit sad, the middle-aged lines of his face deepening for a moment. “There’s one particular reason for all those divorces I’ve had, and it’s not down to being a lousy husband.”

“Rusty I’m pretty sure I know where you’re going with this.”

“If you’re married nobody suspects a thing, but there’s only so much lying a woman can do before she gets tired of it.” Rusty took out a hip flask from his jacket and took a sip – something strong if the sudden squint of his eyes was any indication. “They cared about me, which is why they protected me but… but they wanted a _real_ marriage. They wanted a guy who could give them what they _really_ wanted.”

“But what did _you_ really want, Rusty?”

He started the car.

“What I want right now is to get us back to my place very soon and get a little more than just a blowy in the car. What do _you_ want?”

Stefan smiled and fiddled his hands in his lap, a little taken by how forward that was. “I think I’d like to get looking for this guy right away, so we have the time to do what we want afterward.”

“Sounds like a plan, partner.”

 


End file.
